This subproject is one of many research subprojects utilizing the resources provided by a Center grant funded by NIH/NCRR. Primary support for the subproject and the subproject's principal investigator may have been provided by other sources, including other NIH sources. The Total Cost listed for the subproject likely represents the estimated amount of Center infrastructure utilized by the subproject, not direct funding provided by the NCRR grant to the subproject or subproject staff. A consortium composed of pathologists, directors. IT and informatics personnel from each of the eight National Primate Research Centers (NPRCs) is establishing a database of images of nonhuman primate (NHP) pathology. The primate pathology image database (PPID) incorporates gross and histologic images and is derived from archival and ongoing contributions from each of the primate centers. Images will be organized for easy and rapid retrieval via the Web. The creation of this shared resource will facilitate collaborations among the primate centers, enhance the productivity of the pathologists and provide an invaluable resource to the veterinary and research communities. The database will facilitate collaboration among scientists working with simian immunodeficiency virus-related pathology by enabling archiving of cases, providing ready means of consultation with other pathologists, and comparison of related lesions across institutions. A monthly online seminar continues to generate cases for this collection, and a face-to-face meeting is being prepared.